Just A Girl Rewrite
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Rewrite of my fanfic Just A Girl. After a potions accident Harry finds out something that will change his life forever. A story of Misery, Change, Love, and Pain. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Right Back to the Beginning

**Chapter One**

**Right Back to the Beginning**

**Book One**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Dedicated to Brooke Gibbon, for her always being there_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the grounds, and the tips of the trees. Rain poured lightly down, making noise as it hit the grass. The sky was as black as a black hole. There were no stars in the sky tonight.

Just then, the moon disappeared, and everything was thrown into darkness.

Balls of what looked to be colored fire, shot in every possible direction, all were different colors. Some were purple, yellow, and green.

A shadow moved quickly through the woods, dodging curses, trees, and shrubs. Yellow eyes shone brightly in the dark. Long white claws, made tracks in the dirt. Black fur was barely seen in the darkness. Fangs went barely past the creatures bottom lip, blood stained the usual white teeth.

Figures in black cloaks trudged through the forest, following the deep prints made in the dirt. They sent curses off in every direction, hoping to catch their prey. Some of their curses hit unsuspecting birds, which fell to the ground, unmoving; others hit trees, leaving dents in their trunks.

The creature moved as fast as it could, trying to get away from its stalkers. As it run into a clearing, a red curse shot through the bushes and hit the weary creature. The monster fell to the ground.

As the moonlight came back, it shown on the clearing, there was nothing there anymore. There was no trace of the creature, or the men who had been following it.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his_

_snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed. . . . Dumbledore would like you to show manners. . . . Bow to death, Harry. ..."_

_The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemorts lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him ... he was not going to give him that satisfaction. . . ._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail,_

_sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the_

_black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them onehanded over his master's head._

_The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry . . . and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. _

_Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils . . ._

_Lord Voldemort had risen again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward. _

_His hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head._

_"Where are we?" he said._

_Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked_

_around._

_They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. _

_They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black_

_outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill_

_rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old_

_house on the hillside._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits._

_He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night._

_"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"_

_The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the_

_cauldron. _

_The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all_

_directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue._

_And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger_

_from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs._

_"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master. "_

_He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger._

_He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward._

_Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened - he_

_closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that_

_pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the_

_dagger too. _

_He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished_

_panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron._

_Harry couldn't stand to look . . . but the potion had turned a burning red; the light_

_of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids. . . ._

_Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's_

_anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him._

_"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken... you will… resurrect your foe."_

_Harry could do nothing to prevent it; he was tied too tightly... Squinting down,_

_struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger_

_shaking in Wormtails remaining hand. _

_He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say. "Kill the spare."_

_A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"_

_A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something_

_heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that_

_he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened_

_his stinging eyes._

_Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Fifteen year old Harry Potter woke up with a start. He looked around, his vision was unclear. He could barely see anything. He grabbed his glasses from his night table which was right beside his bed.

Harry James Potter had jet black hair that almost reached his shoulders, his eyes were emerald green. They had an unusual glint to them. He wore black spectacles. Harry's skin was pale, his lips were beginning to get dry, and the ends of his bangs were curly. Also, showing bright at ever against his white skin was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Harry got out of bed, it was hard seeing as he was shaking uncontrollably. He was about the right size for his age; He was as tall as his bestfriend, Hermione Granger. Harry was also really skinny.

Harry sat down in his chair, beside his desk. He turned his emerald eyes to look at his alarm clock; it was 9:00 A.M. It was pretty late.

Harry's mind kept going back to Voldemort. Voldemort had been laying low for the past month. After getting his body, Harry had always thought that the dark lord would send his servants out to kill, and maim everywhere… He guessed, seeing as the ministry were completely ignoring Voldemort's return, he was probably not wanting to draw attention to himself.

It made Harry wonder what Voldemort had up his sleeve. He had to have something extremely huge for him to not have attacked Harry yet. He suspected he was bidding his time, planning carefully; the dark lord had just got his body back, so he guessed that Voldemort didn't want to loose it so quickly.

Harry wondered if Dumbledore knew what Voldemort was up to… He wished that the Ministry believed him so that they would have more help. Most of the light wizards were with the Ministry, and they were Aurors. And the ones that_ did_ believe him weren't enough. Harry knew why the Minister out right refused to believe him, it was easier to believe that Harry was losing his mind, then admitting that the Dark Lord was really alive, and that he had been brought back right from under the Ministries nose.

Harry bet if the Minister saw achual proof that Voldemort was alive again, he would just shrug it off, thinking it was a practical joke.

Also, the fools from the Daily Prophet, a wizardring newspaper, were printing articles about Harry and Dumbledore, mostly that they were both loosing their marbles, anyone who achually believed the Daily Prophet were idiots.

Over the summer, Harry had gotten a lot of hate mail; some were telling him that he should see a healer, a wizardrying doctor. Some of the letters were written by people who said they believe him, but there weren't many. Some of the letters had even contained curses. After Harry had opened a letter that had a thick goo that went all over his fingers, making them sprout blisters, he had stopped reading them. Harry had even gotten a few howlers which angered his relatives.

Harry had been living with his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin for fourteen years, right after Voldemort had sent out to destroy him.

The Dark Lord had killed his mother and father that night, and then tried to kill him, but the curse had rebound right back at Voldemort.

Voldemort then had been ripped from his body and was forced to hide, and then he got his body back last year, at the end of the year. Wormtail, the man that had betrayed Harry's parents, who told the dark lord where the Potter's were, had done a ritual to bring Voldemort back.

Harry sighed, he wished he had got to know his parents, but he never did. They were gone, and after that night, Harry was sent to live with the Dursleys.

Harry got up, wanting to get some summer homework done. He had a few vials of potion that he had to study and write down what he observed. They sat on his bednight table.

As Harry picked up one of the vials. Suddenly, his scar burst in pain, and he fell to the ground, both hands clutching his forehead. He dropped the vial, and also hit the other vials that were sitting on his desk, they fell to the ground, making a small puddle, the glasses that had broken disappeared.

Harry felt like his head would explode; the pain from his scar was becoming unbearable. Harry then fell sideways, landing in the puddle that his potions had caused. Harry let the darkness engulf him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Later that day, Harry was taken away from Private Drive, it not being safe anymore. Harry was unaware of what he would find out, something that would change his life forever.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) I know short, sorry, everytime I tried making it bigger, it began to get weird. Lol, but hope you enjoy.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	2. Learning The Truth

**Chapter Two**

**Learning The Truth**

**Book One**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_- Review Replies -_

**Fire Dolphin -** This is really a great start to a re-write! i hope u continu it, and please update soon.

**Reply –** Thanks! I'm glad you like it, and I will of course continue. Thanks SO much for reviewing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Lies – Betrayal – Pain – Death – Misery was all the world knew. Happiness - Love – Romance – Life was what is now forgotten. No one remembers what it's like to be free, to taste the sweet sensation of freedom - but it is forgotten, as now all that remains is destruction, suffering, and torture.

Children who are raised in this now bitter world don't know what it's like to be free; all they know is the cruelty and selfishness of others.

No one may ever be free; they might stay trapped in this nightmare forever, never knowing the feeling of having freewill – of being able to make choices or being able to walk outside and not be in fear – To get to laugh and hang out with family and friends without hearing dire news or be in fear of getting attacked – or being able to take charge without fear of consequences.

No one is ever happy anymore unless they're in their sanctuary - where they believe they are safe. But it's all shot down when something goes terribly wrong. People are murdered everyday in their homes or killed in public. Nothing and nowhere is safe anymore.

Lies are told to protect the truth but the truth can do much more. Lies make you feel empty, make you feel betrayed, make you feel alone and vulnerable.

_We accept lies for truth until we find out that they were lies but by then it's too late. _Sometimes we feel that lies are easier then the truth, cause the truth can hurt in many ways. It can make you hurt, make you plead, make you cry till you sink into yourself, ignoring everything and everyone around you - knowing that everyone's being less then honest to you.

Hearing lies sometimes are easier then hearing the truth. When people hear and believe lies they do and _try_ to do something about it, when they figure out that they were being told less then the truth, they try to fix everything, but then its way to late to do anything – and then everything is taken away.

_I never thought my life could past before my eyes__ - __I never thought tears can come before my cries__, b__ut I now know the truth never lies__Life isn't always great that's what I fail to realize - True Lies - My future is my past._

Betrayal is not what anyone wants and something no one likes, sometimes you are very unlucky to get it. Betrayal can leave you emotionally affected - leaving nothing but an empty heart.

_The feelings of the past, of all the relationships, did not last. Now I'm sitting here - Alone and crying. I felt the pain of my heart and the pain of my soul. Having nowhere to run and hide. No place, nowhere to go._

Betrayal leaves you alone, all alone. You push away all your friends and family not wanting to get hurt again. You close off your heart not letting anyone in again.

Sometimes, inside – your heart feels like it's been torn in half – knowing someone you love or someone you have trusted has betrayed you. You go around everyday with a thumping heart, you can't stand it – Everyday you feel the pain of betrayal, when you hear the name of who has betrayed you – you feel like your heart has snapped. Eventually – You become beyond help, you sink into your self – feeling empty.

_Though for to take, It is not my mind, But to forsake, One so unkind And as I find, so will I trust. _

Pain is inflicted in many different ways. Words can leave you with pain, if you say something; you can leave someone emotionally hurt. Physical pain can leave someone both emotionally and physically scarred. No one can stand against pain, it's something that is inflicted apoun you by ones carelessness, or ones cruelty.

_Watch as this tear falls into empty space. See it fall into life's nameless place. Can you see the sparkle as it catches the light? That sparkle once was happiness that is no longer in sight. As it falls watch it, its color has changed from blue to bright red. _

_There it goes all alone, it continues to fall. With it, it takes the emotion, the emotion of all. A sob has broke free, has shook the lungs cold, but yet it continues to be. Here it comes; a force has been built between the eyes. A wall of shear water, it's now time to cry. _

_A shudder, a scream, darkness envelops your soul. The darkness of the night has taken its toll._

You scream when you feel pain, you cry… Why is that? One can only guess. Pain makes you feel frozen – dead – inside. You don't understand why, nor can you guess why someone would inflict pain onto someone.

_Below the branches, here about, Do not you sense my fear and doubt? Side glistening rivers, sparkling streams, Do not you hear my woeful screams? Upon the meadows, touched with dew, Do not you see my hearts a'skew? Beneath the thousand twinkling stars, Do not you feel my jagged scars? Seek not my mournful heart kind breeze, For you'll not find it 'mongst these trees. It's scattered 'cross the moonlit skies, accompanied by heartfelt sighs. Its drifting o're the gentle rain, a symbol of my silent pain._

Death stays with you forever. It's around you everyday. To watch someone you love be killed is what will break you, watching your loved one in pain, wishing you could save them.

_You'd been around forever since the first breath I took. Now I have to go on alone, but for love, I need not look. Cause by what you bestowed in our short time together will last in my heart forever and ever._

Nothing is ever right after you lose someone… People think sometimes it will get better - But not all the time.

_Although you've left and now walk above - I'm never alone. I'm wrapped in your love. Enjoy now your long waited reward. Feel peace that your love continues on. What was taught to me, will be taught to mine, Because you live on in me even after you've gone_

Misery always leaves you unemotional, it's the final end, and it will destroy you forever. All you feel is frozen – cold – dead – knowing someone is gone.

_I just want to go and hide - not a soul knows the real me, not a soul cares to find out. I'm just left alone to feel the misery, all by myself. _

Another action that can cause misery is being alone. People sometimes act like you're not there. It can break someone to know – feel – like no one cares or _wants_ to know you.

_Life is a prison, Oh God let me out. No one to listen, To hear when you shout. Climb the walls of insanity, Ride the waves of despair. If you fall it don't matter, There's no one to care. Used to wish for a window, To see birds, trees and sky, But you're better without one - Stops you aiming too high. Watching freedom is painful, For those locked away. Seeing joy, love and happiness, Another price that you pay. Strong is good, weak is bad. Be it false, be it true. Your mind makes the choice, and enforces it too. _

_Cell walls built by society, with rules to adhere. If you breach the acceptable, You had better beware. Hide the pain, carry on, Routine is the key. Don't let on that you're not, What you're pretending to be. Lock it all up inside you, How badly that bodes. Look out for that one day, When it all just explodes. Leaving naught but a shell, Base functionality too. But killing all else, That was uniquely you.  
So how do you grow, With a time bomb inside?  
Or how to defuse it, Without destroying its ride?  
You can't._

Happiness is caused by being with someone you love and know dearly. You laugh – smile – talk – you feel safe and warm inside when you're with them, you know that they'll never leave you.

_Happiness is the most important thing for you to achieve in your life. Happiness can not be gained; It is earned by your heart._

Many things can make you happy, Friends – Toys – Family. There's alot. To be happy, you have to open your heart, and try to let people in.

_Happiness is unique when I remember you. Happiness is eternal when I plunge into old, golden days of passions. Happiness is overwhelming when I know I am yours. Irrespective of yours belonging to me or someone else… Happiness is when I am blessed To give you – if nothing – at least tears and prayers. Happiness is when I dream of you, you, and you – and nothing else. Happiness is when I know, none can take away my nights or stop me from reaching you._

Love and Romance are different. Love is when you open your heart to someone; Romance is when you show how you care. Sunlight dinners – Presents – and Words.

Words work better then gifts. Just telling someone you love them is the greatest gift you can give someone.

_As I'm thinking of you fondly, every minute is a long day; every day is an endless year. I am longing to breathe in every breath you exhale, to hold the pearls of your love in my bruised hands. _

Most people truly believe and know that hearing the words "I Love You" makes you believe it's true – make you know that you truly love someone.

_You don't need fancy jewelry to make me fall for you. You don't need a lot of makeup, to cause me to pursue. You don't need clothes from Gucci to make me like you more. You do not need to put on airs to make my passions soar. All you need is honesty, and a smiling face; Sincerity and loyalty, and a warm embrace. _

Life makes the world alive. You can live everyday, just get up and act the part. If you act alive, then the world will soon follow, making the world brighter.

_Here I stand,__until the time__Was it a crime to see what cannot be touched - Hear voices speak words that can't be undone__Was it my fault I was invincible.__To the naked eye, I am invisible__I cannot be seen__ b__ecause no one wants to see me.__I am different__ - __Different from the rest of them__So they ignore me__ - __But I don't ignore them__No one is friendly__Why were they so blind__Because I am not them__ - __I am only mine__I am different,__But I can see -__But they can't see me__I watch them fall__ - __Divided they fall.__Together they die__But here I stand, until the end of time__Was it a crime that I was unique__ - __Original to the human mind. I was invisible to there standards__ - __Invisible to their lies__But as they kneel to beg__ - __I watch them beg, __But here I stand until the end of time__Was it a crime for me to live my life__ - __A crime for wanting to survive__No one would answer__ - __So I will wait until the end of time_

You cannot truly live unless you trust in someone, in everything. You got to believe - you've got to take control of your life – Or you'll never truly live. You've got to make people see you – the real you. You've got to show everyone – You've got to believe – Don't turn away, don't make yourself invisible. Live – Believe – Don't doubt. Take control of your life, and make people see you for who you are, not for who they think you are. Laugh – Sing – Lend a helping help – Live… Forever. Trust – Believe – Be Seen – Be Invincible – Try. You can't truly live – Till you've believed and have tried.

_Life is a Challenge – Meet it. Life is a Gift – Accept it. Life is an Adventure – Dare it. Life is Sorrow – Overcome it. Life is a Tragedy – Face it. Life is a Duty – Perform it. Life is a Game – Play it. Life is a Mystery – Unfold it. Life is a Song – Sing it. Life is an Opportunity – Take it. Life is a Journey – Complete it. Life is a Promise – Fulfill it. Life is Love – Embrace it. Life is Beauty – Praise it. Life is a Spirit – Realize it. Life is a Struggle – Fight it. Life is a Puzzle – Solve it. Life is a Goal – Achieve it._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_No! Take me instead of Harry!" _

"_Move aside you silly girl!" _

"_Lily, Take Harry and run!" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

"_He's back!"_

"_Voldemort!"_

"_How is it that a baby with no extraordinary power was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you survive with nothing but a scar, while Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" _

"_Why do you care?" _

"_Expelliarmus!" _

"_Sirius!" _

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle." _

_"He's gorgeous, isn't he?"_

"_Kill Him!" _

"_Master…"_

"_Crucio!" _

"_Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." _

"_It was a Dementor." _

"_The Grim." _

"_Harry Potter… We meet again…" _

"_Where have you been?"_

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

Pain… Sorrow… Loss…

Lies… Friends… Enemies…

Harry Potter felt like his heart was frozen, it was burning inside of him. He felt… empty… Like nothing was inside him… He couldn't feel anything. There was just this feeling… Something was terribly wrong…

Harry opened his terrified emerald green eyes, his eyes were shining with unshed tears - making it hard to see.

As he started to sit up, pain shot though his body. Harry gave a gasp, and fell back. His legs and arms felt like they were broken. His back felt like someone had stabbed him, also, his head and chest were making him feel queasy. The pain kept building, until his vision almost disappeared. Harry's eye sight cleared up eventually and the pain left just as soon as it had gone, but it didn't go away completely. He sighed in relief. When Harry finally managed to sit up, he saw he wasn't at Private Drive anymore.

The room he was in now was painted a light white, the sheets covering the bed were made of white silk, and at the head board were no more then 8 pillows, all had covers of the same material. There was one window with white shades pulled over. There were no furniture in the room, except a chestnut brown table - that was right beside his bed - a chair made with the same wood as the table, was leaning against the far wall, and there was also one bookcase, that was filled with dozen of books. There were only two doors, both were white.

Harry was confused. Where was he? Harry looked around and saw his glasses laying on the table by his bed, he picked them up and slipped them on. But when he did this, his vision got worst. He slipped them off and frowned – he inspected his glasses but saw nothing was wrong. He tried putting them on again, but got the same result. His frowned increased. He set his glasses back on the table, deep in thought.

What was happening? Why was he in so much pain? Where was he? Why was he here? He didn't remember anything about yesterday, it was all a big blur. All he remembered was getting up and getting ready for the day. Harry knew that there was no attack on Private Drive – This confused him more.

Harry's stomach began to churn. He jumped up - clutched his stomach - and ran through one of the doors, hoping it was the bathroom, and he was right. He landed onto his knees, and began to throw up into the toilet. Five minutes later, he pulled the lever to flush the toilet.

Harry got to his feet – feeling weak and tired – walked slowly to the sink. He turned on the valve, letting it run for a while. While he did this, he looked around.

The bathrooms floor was covered in aqua-green titles, the walls were painted a dark blue, the bathtub was white, and the curtains were a sky blue. There were no windows. Both the toilet and sink were white. The mirror that hung above the sink was framed in gold. The ceiling was also white. The bathroom smelled like metallic, it made Harry's eyes water. Beside the sink was a white cabinet, there were only two shelves, on the first were two dozen white towels – there was nothing on the last shelve.

Harry sprayed his face with water, it woke him up a bit. He gave a satisfied sigh as he heard some of the water fall back into the sink. He then turned off the water.

Harry couldn't open his eyes cause his face was covered in water, he reached blindly left, and grabbed a towel. He brought it to his face, and wiped all the water off, as he moved the towel away from his face, he came face-to-face with his reflection. Harry's eyes widened. He opened his mouth and let out a soul piercing scream.

The door burst open, and three figures came sprinting in – Harry didn't even spare them a glance – He just kept looking at his reflection.

He had the body and face of a girl. His hair was now long and curly - It almost reached his waist. His hair was still the same raven black color, but there were also extremely dark blue highlights that were almost invisible. His skin was a chalk white. His eyes were now smaller and were darker. His lips were a light pink, and were a little fuller then before. Instead of his usual bushy eyebrows – his eyebrows were long and thin – but were still a dark black. He seemed to now be a few inches taller then he originally was before. His skin was smooth and soft. His nails were longer then before, and also were sharp – It almost made his nails look lethal. Harry's neck was thinner, and his nose was not as big anymore, it looked like it had shrunk. Harry's legs were thin and his feet were smaller, also his toenails were longer and sharper. His fingers were short and thin. His bangs almost reached his eyes – They went just over his eye brows and were half an inch above his eyes. His arms were also thinner then before. He even looked skinnier then he had been, which Harry didn't know how that was possible. On his chest were now two big lumps, also knows as breasts (A/N – Had trouble writing that part… lol. I also will start calling Harry "She" in the next chapter, Kay?). Harry now looked like any guys dream girl.

"Harry…" Came a voice Harry recognized all too well. Harry turned around.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Alastar Moody stood in the doorway, none of them looked surprised that he was now female. Harry felt a pain in his chest; Panic was rising in him. He tried to stay calm, but couldn't.

Sirius looked almost the same as he had looked the last time they had met. His hair was still long and greasy, but it looked a little bit neater, also everytime Harry had seen Sirius, he had been in rags, now he was wearing black robes that looked new. He seemed to have regained some color to his skin, and he didn't look as starved as he was before.

Remus was a different matter. The circles that were under his eyes were darker, his skin had barely any color, his hair was still grey, but looked darker. He looked older then he should at his age.

Moody looked the same. His hair was neat and tidy, he still had his magical eye that seemed to swirl in his socket, but his face had lost some color and his hair was going grey.

"Sirius… What's happening? What's wrong with me?! What am i? Where am i?" Said Harry, his voice was low and soft, definitely sounding female. Harry's heart was pounding, he felt like it might burst out of his chest.

"Harry-" Started Sirius, but Harry cut him off.

"Sirius, What am I doing here? Why… Where's Hermione and Ron? Why am I not at the Dursleys?! How long have I been out?"

"Harry, I can't answer all your questions, Only Dumbledore can… But first, you're in my house, Grimmaulds place." Said Sirius quickly before Harry could interrupt him again. " You're here because we feared Voldemort was going to attack you, the wards that were around your house were beginning to fade. Ron and Hermione are here too, I'm shure you'll see them in a bit. You've only been out for half a day."

Harry didn't say anything for a few seconds. An awkward silence fell between Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Moody.

"Uhm… Where's Dumbledore?" Remus was the one who answered this time.

"He's downstairs, waiting for you. He figured you'd want to talk to him." Harry nodded his head.

"Okay…" Harry tried to keep the panic he felt inside him under control. He remembered the last time he lost his temper…

The four wizards reached downstairs in what felt like hours to Harry. Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't pay attention to where he was going – If Sirius didn't have a tight grip on his arm, he would have smashed into something. Harry snapped back to reality when he heard a door open. Harry looked up and saw he was now in a beautifully furnished but dark kitchen.

There were no windows, the walls were painted black, and the floor was also black. It was hard to see anything in the kitchen, it there hadn't been torches on the walls, and they weren't lit – Harry would probably not be able to see anything. There was a refrigerator in the farthest corner of the kitchen, it was white, there was one wooden table beside, supporting a white blender. A few spaces away was a wooden stove, there was also a huge wooden table in the middle of the room. And sitting around it were Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George.

Ron and Hermione looked different. Ron's hair was longer then before, he also looked taller. He had more muscle and had a dark tan. Hermione's hair wasn't as bushy as it had been before, it was now almost straight, only a few curls remained. Her hair was shorter by no more then two inches. She now had a light tan, and looked no more then an inch taller. Hermione's hair was now a more blonde color then brown.

Ginny was taller, and her hair was shorter, it was just below her shoulders. She was also tan.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked the same.

Fred and George seemed to have grown a few feet. Both their hairs were longer, and their skin was lighter.

Dumbledore looked different. His skin had more wrinkles, and his hair and beard had grown longer. Also, his skin had gone deathly pale.

Everyone was staring at Harry with unbelieving eyes. Harry tried not to make eye contact with anyone, he just looked at his feet as he walked to a chair that was beside Dumbledore. He sat down and began looking at his fingers – no one spoke for several moments. Harry looked up when Dumbledore spoke.

"I suppose you have questions, I will try to answer as many as I can – Some you will have to learn by yourself."

Harry nodded and muttered a quick "Okay."

"I guess you want to know how you're now a woman." Harry nodded his head again.

"Severus says that the potions that were sent to you were steps to make a very rare potion, _Ad Rivelare Che e Celare."_ Harry frowned. He recognized that name… But from where?

"What does it mean, Sir?"

"It's Italian for 'To Show What Is Hidden.'" Replied Hermione for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very good Miss Granger." Hermione blushed a light pink and looked away.

Harry was now deep in thought. To Show What Is Hidden? It sounded SO familiar… But where had he heard it? After a few minutes Harry looked up again.

"But why would it turn me into a girl?" Asked Harry, looking into the old Headmasters calm blue eyes. Dumbledore gave a sigh - taking a moment to answer. He looked older now and also looked more tired.

"It might be because you are a female Harry." There were gasps from around the room, all the adults seemed unsurprised. But Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Fred and George all looked at Dumbledore in shock, clearly not knowing this news. Harry paled. His eyes seemed to have lost some color and his lips were turning white.

"What?" It was barely above a whisper – If the room hadn't been silent, no one would have caught it. All the adults were looking ashamed, While Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and Ginny looked murderous, shooting glares at all the adults. Sirius – who was sitting beside him – put a hand on his shoulder when he saw tears shining in Harry's eyes. Harry looked at his fingers again, ignoring the pain in his chest.

How could they not tell him this? Why?! He had every right to know this. Did everyone think he couldn't handle it?

"Why?" Was all Harry could utter. Everyone knew what he meant.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Replied Sirius, he shot Harry a sympathetic look. "It was for the best..." Sirius trailed off when Harry looked up and looked Sirius straight in the eyes.

"Why did you hide this from me? Did you think I was weak and I couldn't handle it?" Everyone in the room looked surprised - Remus was the first to recover.

"Harry, You know we don't think that..." Remus started, but Harry cut him off.

"How can I not? You lied to me for years… Why?" He whispered calmly, now looking at Remus. A mix of hurt and pain shone in Harry's eyes.

"Harry, There's a prophecy that tells of a prophecy of two people." Said Dumbledore.

"Me and Voldemort?"

"Yes. Well, it spoke of a child who was born at the end of July. Originally the prophecy spoke of a child born to those who have thrice defied them, but it spoke of a _girl_, not a boy. You were the only female child who was born to someone who has three times defied Voldemort, so we knew it meant you. After much discussion we decided to do a spell, to change your gender for the time being, but something happened. Voldemort's spy overheard the prophecy, but he got it all wrong. He then gave Voldemort the wrong information, not saying it was girl, but instead told Voldemort that it was a boy… So everything went wrong that night that shouldn't have. I'm sorry for keeping it from you Harry, but I felt you were safe not knowing." Finished Dumbledore. Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"What did the prophecy say?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't tell you – not yet." Harry sighed, having know that was what Dumbledore was going to say.

"So, What am I to do? You can't just go around and say that I am Harry Potter, No one will believe you."

"I know, that's why we are going to give you a new identity and introduce you as the new defence against the dark arts professor." Harry nearly fell out of his chair at this.

"W-what?" Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"You're the best student in DADA, it seemed appropriate."

"How will you explain my age?"

"You'll have to see." Harry looked at Dumbledore suspiciously.

"What are you going to say happened to Harry Potter? Because the press will want to know."

"I'll tell them you went to another school for the time being."

"I'm still a student at Hogwarts… How will I finish my education?" Dumbledore seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"You will be given assignments everyday on what the class covered, every now and then you can attend class if you feel up to it. I bet Miss Granger can lend you her notes every now and then." Hermione nodded her head, clearly agreeing with Dumbledore.

"Hey Harry – We're just starting our joke shop, maybe on some weekends you can come and help us." Said Fred. Harry looked at the twins in awe.

"Really?" He said happily. George and Fred nodded.

"Shure! It's a great way to earn some extra cash – Plus, we'll probably need all the help we can get." Replied George. Harry smiled.

"Thanks." Fred and George beamed and looked at each other. Harry then turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"What is my new identity?" This time it was Sirius who answered.

"Your parents originally named you Alexandra Kathryn Potter… You can keep it or you can change it." Harry smiled. He liked the name.

"I'll keep it." Said Harry. Then, Dumbledore spoke.

"Okay, Now all is set you better go get some rest Harry. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Harry nodded. He got up and bid everyone farewell. He then walked upstairs. He opened the door to the room he had woken up in – walked over to the bed – and lied down – Soon he was fast asleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) This was a long chapter, almost ten pages. Lol. I hope it was better then the first. I edited as much as I could… Please review.


	3. Going Through the Motions

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Going Through the Motions**

**Book One**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed – I'm too tired to answer the reviews here at the moment. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It's something isn't it? A tiny piece of metal destroys everything._

- Alyson Hannigan/Willow Rosenberg – Villains/Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(A/N) Sorry to keep you waiting, now here's the chapter – Hope you like. I will start addressing Harry as a "She" and Alexandra, But I might still use Harry at times.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_In the near future -_

Emerald eyes shone with fear. Tears flowed down pale cheeks which were stained with blood and dirt. Black hair trailed behind – totally filthy. With a scream, something hit the ground. Spraying dirt everywhere. Emotionless eyes looked up at the sky – Dead or alive?

_**XxXxX**_

_In the not so far past – _

A small boy of no older then 7 ran for his life –. Tears were shining in his blue eyes. The boy had a split lip that was still bleeding. The kid was limping, and had a hand clutched to his side, his fingers were stained red.

The boy fell to the ground; he gave a muffled scream – Not wanting to draw attention. He had fallen onto his injured side – making it bleed more heavily. The boy bit his lip – drawing blood – he didn't want to cry out; otherwise, they might find him.

As he got to his feet – his vision began to fade and he began to scream. Blood flowed from his mouth and nose. He fell to the ground. "No…" Were the last weak words uttered from the boy before he felt the darkness consume him.

_**XxXxX**_

_Memories – _

A boy who looked around 13 was walking slowly down a road. His hair was black with a few streaks of white; his eyes were extremely dark brown, almost red. He was a deathly pale. He looked like he might drop dead at any second. Two teeth in his mouth were long and sharp, but not too long. His finger nails were long and were stained with mud and… blood? Across his face was a huge scar. It went from just above his right eyebrow and went all the way to the left side of his face, just a few couple inches under his left earlobe. His eyes were hallow, they were not completely dead, they still showed some emotions, some but not much. He looked older then he was suppose to be and much more mature. You could tell he had been through a lot at his young age, that the teenager had learned to grow up faster then most people do in a lifetime. He was tall for his age, and he had dark circles under his eyes, making him look almost dead.

The boy had his hair in a pony tail, and he wore earrings on both ears. The earrings were what looked to be dragon claws. He wore a necklace that was what looked to be made out of teeth. He wore a dirty black button down. It was buttoned all the way except for two buttons at the top. At the back of his shirt was something, like a slash from a knife, that looked like someone had tried to sew it back together but didn't do a very good job. The sleeves of the shirt had been ripped off, leaving the child's arms exposed. Mud was splattered all over the blouse. There were a few rips at the chest area of the shirt that the boy hadn't bothered trying to fix.

The kid also wore very beat up blue jeans. The pants had token quite a beating. The knees were ripped. Where the pants covered his shins, there were blood streaks. It looked like he had fallen down onto something hard and had cut his shins, making them bleed. The ends of his pants were black; they looked like they had been burned. There were a few spots were mud had been splattered.

The shoes that were on his feet were plain white tennis shoes. The soles of the shoes were ripped. The shoelaces were completely covered with mud. On his right shoe that was a red stain, one could only guess it was from blood. The socks he wore didn't look much better. They were ripped and torn at places. The ankle part of the socks had been torn off. Mud stained the once white socks.

The boy walked forward, kicking a rock that was on the road. He watched it roll as he walked. He kicked it again, again, and again. Letting his anger out. It showed clearly in his eyes. His jaw was shut, he grid his teeth. As his top teeth connected with the ones on the bottom, they made a screeching noise.

Then, he fell to the ground. He grabbed his stomach, falling to his knees. It felt like something was tearing him apart inside. Tears fell from his eyes, but they weren't the usual color, they were blood red. Blood flowed from his nostril and ears. And as he opened his mouth, blood poured out, splashing onto the muddy ground. He gave a petrifying scream. People were poking there heads out of their doors and windows. Some were also looking over their garden hedges or fences.

There were gasps all around from the surrounding people. But the boy did not notice, nor did he care. This pain only met one thing… _He was back…_

_**XxXxX**_

___The Present -_

Alexandra was sitting on a log that faced the east; the sun was just rising - (A/N. I can't remembered if it's east when the sun rises) casting colors onto the grass. She watched – alone, like always.

She had been feeling so alone so… empty, like she never really knew herself, like she had been living a lie. Technically she had, but why was she feeling it now? Her life had always been missing something, she knew that, but she did not know what until now. She felt like she was a puzzle, and there was one more piece to add to complete it… But she didn't know what. She felt like she was a puzzle piece, being put where they didn't belong. She didn't know what to do, what was missing. She felt just so alone, it was as if her friends weren't really her friends, and she felt like no one had ever believed or loved her. Did anyone really even love her? She didn't know, No one had ever told her they loved her, never. The Dursley's never did, which she was shure they never would. Hermione and Ron hadn't either. Neither had Sirius. No one, not one. Had her parents? Still another piece of the puzzle.

Alexandra felt a tear fall down her face, she brushed it away angrily, but more tears began to fall down her face. Soon, she was bawling. She fell to the muddy ground, sobbing. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in them.

Then, Grey clouds began to form and rain began to fall. They splashed Alexandra, drenching her. But she didn't care. She just cried for all she had endured, and all she knew she would have to face.

--

Scream, Crash, Another scream, another crash. BOOM! A door was blown off its hinges and something bounds out of the door. It's too dark to see what the creature looked like; all that could be seen were its yellow eyes.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Shouted somebody, the spell missed the creature. Instead, it turned around and lunged at the man. It jumped at him, It managed to hit it's mark and the man fell down to the ground, blood spewing from a cut on his neck.

More robed figures appeared but the creature had already disappeared. Another crash. What use to be the entrance doors, fell to the ground.

No body managed to stop the monster before it ran out of the entrance and dashed off into the night.

--

(A/N) I know the chapter isn't very good. I wrote it awhile ago. Please review


End file.
